


Sweet Pea

by irrelevantmer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But kind of, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt, Love, Manipulation, Sort of happy ending, god I'm terrible, mauraders age, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevantmer/pseuds/irrelevantmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lesbian in 1970s Muggle England was bad. Iris knew that, which is why she stayed as far away from muggles as possible. The Wizarding World was much more accepting, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I obviously didn't write Sweet Pea. Amos Lee did. But anyway, I had this idea while reading mauraders fan fiction.
> 
> [edit] I seemed to have left out a paragraph the first time I posted this.

"Narcissa Black isn't the worst person to fall in love with." The old professor tried his best to comfort the young girl, but it was no use.  
"No, but she's probably still very high up on the list."  
"Well, tell me all about it."  
After Albus had heard the story, he wished he hadn't.

Iris had never been very much to look at. Faded green eyes too big for her face. Ridiculously thick black curly hair that seemed to grow more out than down. Permanent redness on her cheeks, huge glasses that always slid down her too long nose. Skinny, but in a kid sister way. She didn't get much attention from boys. And that suited her just fine.

She was from an old family, the Pooles, and therefore knew the Blacks. Very well, in fact. But Narcissa always prided herself on being unknown.

Narcissa had always been a stunner. Tall and slender, with angled grey eyes. Thick arched brows and spectacularly blonde hair. But more importantly , she was cold. And that added to her beauty. She was this face that could launch a thousand ships and shrug you right off. Iris didn't have a chance.

It started innocently enough. Small kind exchanges between the two. A bottle of hair potion in 3rd year. A tutorial on how to use the heavy emerald and silver hair combs. A compliment. A flurry of powder. Soon it turned into studying after Slug Club. And then they stopped talking about classes.

Iris had started wearing makeup. Actually fixing her hair. And some say she even let that bludger get her in the nose so Poppy would have to reset it. It always did look smaller after that game. By fifth year she had grown into her eyes and shot up. She didn't look quite so much like a little sister anymore.

Narcissa had grown softer from her being friends with Iris. She smiled more, joked more. More surprisingly, she seemed to be... Flirting with Iris more and more. Perhaps it was misconstrued, but that wasn't what a great many of Slytherin house thought, including Iris. And as she was telling him, that's not how it seemed to Albus either.

By sixth year they were together. Narcissa slept in Iris's bed most nights. They coordinated dresses at Slug Club parties, Iris always in pink, a colour she'd never dare to wear before, Narcissa in mints and ice blues and deep rich purples. Narcissa would go to games and practices, if only to meet up in the locker room afterward. Iris would see the boys staring at her Cissy and she'd look them dead in the eyes and circle her tiny waist. They didn't go home at Christmas. They stayed there, at the castle, alone. They seemed very happy.  
Until.

They were laying on the grassy knoll by the Black Lake one spring night, one of their favourite spots. Narcissa was Transfiguring grass blades into tiny flowers. Iris was nervously drumming her hands on her stomach.  
"I play the ukulele, you know." Iris said after a bit   
"I'd heard something to that effect, yes." Cissy teased. "Come on, Eyes, I've heard you practice."  
"Yeah, I know. God, this is difficult. Okay. I may have written a song for you." She was even redder than normal, blushing straight through her makeup.  
"For me? Well, Summon old Nadine up, then." She'd tried not to sound eager, but she couldn't help it. Narcissa loved it when Iris played. And she loved things about her.  
"Oh, alright. _Accio Nadine_." A small electric blue case came whizzing through the air and landed on Iris's stomach a little too hard. "Oh, I have got to work on that. Alright. So. Yeah. It's called Sweet Pea."  
"I hate that nickname. I'm nowhere near sweet enough and I am NOT A PEA." She'd tried to sound mad. But according to Iris's eye roll, she'd failed.  
"Which is precisely why I call you that. You're so cute when you try to get mad."  
Iris breathed in deep and started.

Sweet Pea  
Apple of my Eye  
Don't know when and I don't know why  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home. 

Iris saw the pouty look on Cissy's face and fought back a laugh. It was too perfect. 

Sweet Pea  
What's all this about?  
Don't get your way, all you do is fuss and pout.  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home. 

I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar  
I always seem to falter  
And the words just get in the way.  
Oh I know I'm gonna crumble  
And I'm trying to stay humble  
But I never think before I say. 

Sweet Pea  
Keeper of my soul  
I know sometimes I'm out of control  
You're the only reason I keep on coming  
You're the only reason I keep on coming  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home."  


She finished with a smile on her face. And then it faltered. Narcissa gave her a look she hadn't seen since second year. Her eyes angled and her smile dropped. Iris couldn't even hear what she was saying, but she could see her bright red lips moving and she could see her Cissy's wand pointed at her and she was so confused until she saw the flash. And then it struck her what her Cissy had said. _Petrificus Totalus_ Iris felt sick. 

Narcissa stood up, slammed her to the ground and yelled "Get her." and walked off. 

Iris felt dragon leather boots and Converse and combat boots kick her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She rolled down the hill, gripping to the shattered remains of Nadine. Malfoy met her down, grabbed her bent glasses and broke them in front of her face, so he knew she could see it. He yanked a massive handful of her hair and pulled her up the knoll. He sat her up against a tree and broke her nose. Iris wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She could only stare straight ahead while the blood streamed down her face. 

One of them jerked the rest of Nadine out of her hands. They flung her right arm as far back as possible and she heard him, Crabbe, cast a slicing jinx. She felt the blood run down her arm and she felt her shoulder pop out of place. The pain was almost blindingly excruciating, but she still didn't let herself cry. She wouldn't give them tears. 

"Oh, almost forgot, lover girl." Malfoy almost purred. "Boys, pour."  
Litres of amortentia soaked her robes. The worst part was that it smelled like her. Like sweet pea and saltwater. She cried then. She couldn't help herself. 

She heard Malfoy say _Finite Incantanem_. And then a god awful, gut wrenching, terrifying scream. She didn't realise at first that it was her. She couldn't sit up anymore. She fell back down the hill, only stopping a few meters from the lake. She screamed and sobbed for what seemed like hours. 

She woke up in the hospital wing with an aching shoulder, a bandaged arm, a swollen nose an a broken heart. She still reeked of the Amortentia. Sweet pea and saltwater. Sweet pea and saltwater so strong she could taste it. She absentmindedly drummed the night stand beside her and was taken aback when she felt her glasses. Someone must've found them and fixed them. 

Gingerly, she slipped them over her nose bandage and winced. It hurt more than she remembered. And as soon as she was able she made a bee line to Minerva's office. 

Minerva was Narcissa's, and therefore by extension, Iris's favourite teacher. Cissy - Narcissa's best subject had always been Transfiguration. Iris was pretty rubbish at all of her classes, until Narcissa started helping her. Over the years, she had gotten to know Minerva well and considered her a friend. She had been the first to know after they made it official. She couldn't think of anyone else. 

After Minerva had heard the story, held the girl while she sobbed ad calmed her down, she sent her to Albus, saying "he would understand better." 

And so she retold the story to Albus, and he told the poor girl that Narcissa wasn't the worst person to fall in love with. That he had fallen in love with much worse. More than once. And so Albus shared stories of his horrible boyfriends, and while they never did something of this caliber, they didn't have to resort to such obvious was to destroy him. Then he gave her a small silver necklace with an iris flower charmed to bloom based on her mood and told her to come whenever she needed to. She thanked him and returned to the hospital wing. 

She moved on, slowly but surely, she went to classes, did her work, went to practice; all the things she did before Narcissa. The only thing different was the bandage on her arm. For weeks it had to stay there. 

Iris didn't know what Crabbe had sliced on her arm until the bandages were off. No one wanted her to see it. When she did see it, it felt like someone sucker punched her. On her arm, in big letters, was Dyke

By her 17th birthday, Iris had finally gotten her confidence back. She was back to being here, queer and making everyone else get used to it. And one of the only things she changed was the the scar. It took months learning how to do it with her left arm. But by the time she graduated from Hogwarts, it read: Dyke, and Damn Proud. 


End file.
